


Through his eyes

by Dibs4Ever



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Batman - Freeform, Childhood, Cute, F/M, Growing Up, Love, Romance, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 02:38:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17378009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dibs4Ever/pseuds/Dibs4Ever
Summary: A look at Dick Grayson and Barbara Gordon’s relationship through the years through the eyes of Jim Gordon





	Through his eyes

The first time Barbara spends time with Dick Grayson she’s 13 years old. He had come home after a particularly lengthy shift, it was one of the first times he allowed her to be home alone and she was getting ready to go to bed.  
“Hey sweetie” he smiled  
She shot him a grin “Hey dad, glad you made it home okay”  
He nodded “I talked to Bruce Wayne this afternoon”  
Barbara rose an eyebrow at his random conversation starter  
“Ya know the boy you met at the gala last week? His new ward?” He continued  
Barbara nodded  
“Well Bruce was wondering if you’d go to the Manor after school, tutor the boy and spend some time with him maybe” he explained  
Barbara shook her head “You didn’t tell him I would did you? Dick is 10 years old. The last thing I want to do is spend all my free time with a 5th grader”  
Jim smiled picking up a cup she had left on the coffee table and set it on a coster “He’s actually in 6th grade, he tested a grade above”  
Barbara sent him a glare  
“It’s not babysitting, the kid knows nobody his parents just died and Wayne enterprises keeps Bruce busy. Plus honestly I’d feel better knowing you aren’t here alone for such long stretches” he sat beside Barbara on her bed  
“So it’s babysitting for me? Dad you just stopped making Mrs.Andrews watch me” she waved  
Jim shook his head “He said he’d pay you for your ‘bus fee’” he used air quotes “Which means in Bruce Wayne code it may be worth your while” he nudged her  
Barbara thought for a moment before letting out a sigh “Fine tell him I’ll be there tomorrow” she reluctantly agreed  
It doesn’t take long for Barbara to grow fond of Dick. Two weeks later Jim is sitting across from Barbara having dinner listening as she goes on and on telling a story Dick had told her about how he had helped the elephant tamers birth a baby elephant that he even got to name.  
She continued to spend time with Dick for another 6 months. Bruce pays her $200 a week but after 3 months Barbara finds herself enjoying spending time with the younger boy so much that she tells Bruce not to pay her to hang out with him , that she’ll do it for free. He thinks she’s slightly disappointed when Bruce tells her he doesn’t need her to come over anymore because Dick has joined an after school club. Jim doesn’t have time to question her though because he has work issues to focus on. It seems that The Batman added to his crime fighting in the form of a kid dressed in Red, Yellow and Green.  
He meets new sidekick “Robin” as Batman seems to be calling him one night on the rooftop. Unfortunately this is also a night that Barbara comes to the station with her. She runs up to the roof startling both him and the spandex clad youth I front of him. Barbara stops talking mid sentence and just stares at the boy. Do his demise the boy stares back at her, both of them silent. Feeling uncomfortable with the “Stare down” Jim quickly rushes his daughter off but not before mumbling under his breath “Not on your life Boy Wonder”  
A year later a new vigilant makes it on the scene, this one a female. Batgirl her name is. Or so hers heard. He hasn’t actually seen this one. He figures Batman thinks he’ll start questioning his motives, smart move on the Dark Knights part.  
At the Wayne Christmas Benefit gala he notices how Dick and Barbara seem closer. Their ages are still quite different , she’s 15 almost 16 and he’s 12 going on 13 in the spring. He’s in 8th grade she’s in 10th. He doesn’t understand what it possibly could be that has brought them closer as friends but he’s happy she at least has someone to pass time with during Galas. He chuckles to himself when he notices the secret glances Dick is sending to his daughter. A cute little childhood crush he thinks to himself “In your dreams boy, she’s far to old for you”  
That same year Barbara gets her first boyfriend. Charlie a blonde haired boy in her pre calculus class. It doesn’t last long. He breaks up with her when she won’t “Put out” at first Jim is outraged but then he smiles when Barbara tells him she gave him a black eye.  
Not too much changes over the next year. Gotham is crazier than ever keeping Jim very busy and away from him most day. Which is why he’s startled when he comes by the apartment really quick to grab his back up glasses. He pauses when he hears voices coming from Barbara’s room. He knew Barbara was home but figured she’d be asleep by now. He listens in from the other side  
“Would you relax?” He hears Barbara say with a giggle  
Who is she talking to? He thinks to himself  
“Are you sure your dads not home?” He asks—-he being the voice of Dick Grayson  
What’s he doing here? He’s about to open the door when the conversation continues  
Dick shakes his head “Your right I thought I head something. I just can’t believe you’ve kept this from him as long as you have.”  
“Admitting I’m better at you at something”  
“Never” Dick responds with a chuckle  
“Why don’t you prove it” Barbara responded lightly  
Dick chuckled “Oh believe me I will”  
What is going on? Barbara is 17, Dick is 14. Yeah he knew they had gotten closer after he started high school and they began going to the same school but he didn’t think they were- he hears a squeaking and quickly flings the door open  
But what he sees is not what he expects. He catches the tail end of a black and yellow cape. The curtain now flapping the the wind. He walks over and shuts the window causing the squeak to come again. Five minutes later an officer over the radio reports a possible Batgirl and Robin sighting  
My daughter is Batgirl,Dick Grayson is Robin  
Jim decides not to let on that he knows.  
Barbara begins college the next year, Dick is 15 but a junior in high school. Robin,Batgirl and Batman are still going strong. They’re at the Manor for a private dinner Bruce is hosting. Dick doesn’t join them, something about not feeling well Alfred mentions.  
He buys it, until he overhears Barbara and Dick in the living room after dinner  
“Hey Dick calm down” she says softly  
They’re both sitting on the couch  
“I can’t Babs I don’t know how much more of this I can take. We fight constantly about everything” he says his face in his hands  
Barbara shakes her head resting a hand on his back. He’s grown a lot over the last year but she is still taller than him. “Hey it’ll pass you two care about each other”  
“I’m always going to be in his shadow” he stuffs his face further into his hands. “I feel myself turning into him and that’s not what I want to be”  
“Hey” Barbara touches his cheek causing him to look up “You are not living in his shadow, and you aren’t turning into him. Dick you are kind and sweet. You make me laugh. You might up the room when you walk in” she leaned forward pecking his cheek lightly  
“I better go, my dads gonna be looking for me” she stands  
Dick nods “Yeah, thank Babs for everything”  
She nods and walks out the living rooms other exit  
6 months later Dick is gone. “Boarding School” is what Bruce tells Jim and the public. But Jim feels it probably has something to do with his Robin duties. Barbara doesn’t say much about it but Jim knows she has to be upset about her friends sudden leave of absences  
It doesn’t take Batman long to find a new protégé. Six months later a new Robin is on the scene. Batman doesn’t introduce him to this one.  
It’s not for 2 years that Dick Grayson returns. He’s 18 now and grown quiet immensely in the past 2 years. He’s taller, broader and more masculine.  
“Dicks taller then me now” Barbara says with a smile. She’s sitting at the table across from him at the cafe they met at for lunch. With his job at the department and hers at the library they don’t see each other much. Not to mention she lives in her own apartment now. She’s 21 and recently gotten out of a relationship with Jason Bard. Jason worked for the department, he was an alright guy but Jim wasn’t too devastated when they called it quits. Jim nods “Oh yeah?”  
Barbara smiles “Yeah but only by an inch. He’s grown a lot don’t you think?”  
Jim nods “Yes he has he’s not that scrawny boy anymore”  
Barbara laughs “Dick was never scrawny, but I agree he’s grown into his features.”  
Jim takes a swig of coffee “Where is he living? With Bruce again?”  
Barbara almost chokes on her coffee cake “No he’s uh staying in Bludhaven. Actually he is joining the police academy “ she explains  
Jim nods “Wow well tell him if he needs any help I’d be more then willing to give my advice”  
Barbara nods “I definitely will”  
It’s a few months later that he is at the Gala. Everyone beautifully dressed. Dick and Barbara are attached at the hip. Just like old times. But now it’s different. They are laughing and giggling and there’s a gleam in both their eyes. They’re both exchanging glances. Barbara is constantly touching Dick’s chest and arms, her hands occasionally playfully running through his hair or playing with his hands. He catches Dick checking out his daughter more then once. He wants to be mad but he catches her doing it to him too. This isn’t cute like it was when Dick was a child. No it worries him. His daughter now has feeling for Dicm Grayson and he can’t do anything about it.


End file.
